Fiction Story
by crashzilla09
Summary: A parody of Toy Story. Enjoy, sorry for bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I own nothing

We enter a room that has boxes all over the place with pictures of cows and horses on them. We stop at the box that has a picture of a wanted sign with Stitch's picture on it. Then we see Stitch with only two arms being held by Sora who is in the middle of playing with his toys. "This is a stick up. No nobody move! Now empty that bank" Sora said playing Stitch's voice. Sora then grabs Crashzilla and shakes him and money comes out of his mouth. "Ooh, money money money" Sora continued playing Stitch's voice. "Oh stop it you mean old koala thing!" Sora continues this time voicing Pasadena. "Quiet princess or your tigers will get run over" Sora said voicing Stitch again. We see a three headed Pura on a car track. "Oh no! Not my tigers! Somebody do something!" Sora said voicing Pasadena again. Then Sora makes Crash appear on a box and in front of Stitch. "Reach for the sky" Crash's voice box said. "Oh no! Sherif Crash" Stitch said. "I'm here to stop you four armed bandit" Sora said voicing Crash. "How did you know I have four arms?" Sora asked voicing Stitch then putting on the extra arms, spikes and atenas. "Are you gonna come quietly?" Sora asked voicing Crash. "You can't touch me, Sherif. I got my dog with built in force field" Sora said voicing Stitch as he put Bolt in front of Stitch. "Well I brought my dinosaur who eats force field dogs" Sora said voicing Crash and Brings out Yoshi and makes roaring and yelping sounds. "You're going to jail crook. Say goodbye to your wife and kids" Sora said voicing Crash as he threw Stitch in a baby crib. Then Pebbles goes up to Stitch and puts her mouth on him, then she started slamming Stitch on the cage. "You saved the day again Crash" Sora said pulling Crash's string. "You're my favorite deputy" Crash's voice box said.

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

"Come in lets round up them cows" Sora said. Then he lassoed a box.

_When the road looks rough ahead_

_And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed_

Sora then puts Crash on Lightning McQueen and drives him around.

_Just remember what your old pal said_

_Cuz you've got a friend in me_

Sora then runs Crash into a box.

_Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

"Way to go cowboy" Sora said.

_Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am_

Sora is then seen pretending to be a horse while Crash rides his back to the stairs.

_Bigger and stronger_ too

"Come on Crash" Sora said putting Crash on the rail. Crash then slides down.

_But none of them will ever love you the way I do_

Crash then hits the end of the rail and lands in Sora's hands. Sora hugs him.

_It's me and you boy_

_And as the years go_ _by_

Sora then gets in a recliner with Crash and spins around fast.

_Our friendship shall never die_

Then they stop spinning and Sora was dizzy. Crash then leaned like he was dizzy.

_You're gonna see it's our destiny_

Sora then grabs Crash and puts him in front of the recliner and pulls the lever and Crash goes flying.

_You've got a friend in me_

Crash then lands on the arm of the couch with his butt.

_Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

"Score!" Sora yelled. Crash then falls over limp.

_You've got a friend in me_

"Whoa.. dad this looks great" Sora said to his father Cloud. "Isn't it?" Cloud said. "Can we leave this stuff up until we move?" Sora asked. "Sure. Now go get Pebbles your friends are going to be here soon" Cloud said. "Ok dad" Sora said picking up Crash. "It's party time Crash!" Sora said excited. Then he runs to his room. "Yeehaw!" Sora yells as he runs. Sora enters his room and sees Pebbles still taring Stitch apart. Sora stops in front of Pebbles' cage. "Howdy little lady" Sora said voicing Crash again. Sora pulls Crash's string and puts him on his bed. "Somebody's poisoned the waterhole" Crash's voice box said. "Lets go Pebbles" Sora said lifting Pebbles. Boy, you're getting heavy. See you later Crash!" Sora said as he exited his room. Crash then all of the sudden starts to move. "Pull my string, Sora's birthday party is today?" Crash asked himself. "Ok everybody! The coast is clear!" Crash called out. Then Lighting McQueen peaks out of the closet. Other toys then started to move. "Ages three and up, it's on my box. Ages three and up. I'm not supposed to be babysitting princess drool" Stitch said pulling himself together. Then everyone was moving and pulling themselves togther. Crashzilla is then seen putting money back in his mouth. "Hey, Crashzilla. Look" Stitch said with his head upside down. Crashzilla looks and says "Tell someone who cares" then he walks off. "You have no sense of humor" Stitch said.

"Sargent, have you seen Bolt?" Crash asked a small Clone trooper. "Sir, no sir!" the Sargent Clone trooper said. "Thank you. At ease" Crash said. Crash then jumped down from the bed. "Hey Bolt?" Crash asked. "Right here Crash. And I'm Red this time" Bolt said. "No Bolt not now" Crash said. "Ok you can be red if you want" Bolt said. "No, I have some bad news" Crash said. "Bad news?" Bolt asked kinda loud and Crash tried to shush him and everyone stopped.

A/N: Sorry if this seems cut a little too soon, but I wanted to get the first chapter posted as soon as possible. So stay tuned for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I own nothing

"Just call everyone for a staff meaning" Crash said. "Ok" Bolt said a little down. "Be happy" Crash said. Bolt the walks off laughing. "We've got a staff meeting everybody" Crash said. All the toys then start to gather. Crash then walks by Crunch. "Hey Crunch.. draw!" Crash said and they both turned and pretended to fire. "Oh.. got me again. You've been working on that haven't you?" Crash said. "I sure have fool" Crunch said. "Ok.. well see you at the staff meeting then" Crash said. Crash then spots his clip board. "Oh their's my clipboard" Crash said. He walked up to grab it then Yoshi came out and tried to roar, but failed. "How are you doing Yoshi" Crash said without any scared emotions. "Were you scared?" Yoshi asked. "I was close to being scared. "I try to be scary, but I just don't feel it! I'm starting to feel like I'm being annoying" Yoshi said. Then something grabbed Crash's neck and yanked him. It is revealed that Pasadena was the one that pulled him. "Thanks for saving my tigers" Pasadena said. "Hey it was.. uh.. nothing" Crash said a little nervous. "What do you say if I let someone else to watch the tigers tonight" Pasadena said. "Heh heh oh yeah.. well I.." Crash said a little dumb like. "I'll just be a couple blocks away" Pasadena said as she walked passed some blocks.

"Come on, come on all the little guys up front" Bolt said organizing everyone. "Crash! Come on!" Bolt said. Crash stood with an almost dumb look on his face, then he snapped out of it and walked over. Then he got on a stand as if he was a president about to give a speech. "Can someone give me a microphone please?" Crash asked. Then a microphone hits him on the head and he falls over. Everyone looked at Crashzilla. "What? I can't control how strong I am" Crashzilla said. Crash then gets up and clears his throat. "Yes well.. first off I like to say thank you for gathering and.. oh yeah.. has anyone got a moving buddy?" Crash asked. Everyone just had a surprise reaction. "Moving buddy? You can't be serious" Crashzilla said. "Well obviously, Cloud wants to have the party before the move. I'm not worried you shouldn't be worried" Crash said. "Of course Crash not worried. He's been Sora's favorite since.. ever" Stitch said. "Come on Stitch. Crash hasn't scared us wrong before" Bolt said. Stitch then pointed his thumb at Bolt while looking at Crunch. Then Stitch took off his head and pretended to kiss his butt on what Bolt was being like. Crunch chuckled at this. "Come on guys. Every Christmas and Birthday we go through this. You need a moving buddy. If you don't have one.. get one!" Crash said. "Let's see.. uh.. oh a miner note here.. Sora's birthday party's been moved.. to today" Crash said and everyone was shocked of the news. "What do you mean Sora's having a birthday party today? His birthday is not until next week" Yoshi said. "What's going on? Is the old man loosing his marbles?" Crashzilla asked. "Whoa whoa take it easy guys. This is Sora we're talking about. It doesn't matter how much we're played with.." Crash was interrupted when he tripped over Bolt by accident. "Sorry" Bolt said. Crash then got up. "As I was saying, what matters is we are there when Sora needs us. Because that's what we're here for alright?" Crash said. "Pardon me for breaking the staff meeting but.. they're here! Birthday presents of all kinds are here!" Crashzilla shouted and everyone went to see. "Uh.. meeting adjourned" Crash said.

Everyone went to the window to see what was here. "I can't see a thing" Stitch complained. Then he took off his head and lifted it over the crowd to see. They see a person bringing in a present. "Yes sir we are going to be in the garage sale for sure" Crashzilla said. "Any lizard shaped ones?" Yoshi asked. "Oh for crying out loud. They're all in boxes you idiot" Crashzilla said. They see another person with a bigger present. "They're getting bigger" Yoshi said. "Wait, there's a nice little one there" Bolt said. Then the kid turned and it was bigger than they thought. Everyone screamed in shock. Crash is seen being annoyed. "Alright, alright! If I send out the troopers will you all come down?" Crash asked. "Yes, yes we promise!" Yoshi shouted. "Okay! Save your batteries" Crash said. "That's using the old noodle... for once" Crashzilla said.

Crash then gets on the bed and moved toward the table where the clone sergeant was standing. "Sergeant, a mission update code 12. You know what to do" Crash said. "Yes sir!" the clone sergeant said. Then he jumped down to the other clones. "Alright men you heard him. Code 12 repeat, we are to move in and investigate, let's move, move, move!" The sergeant said and they all got moving.

A trooper is seen sticking his head out. Then gestured the other solder to move and the solder moved up further. He peeked around the corner and gestured them to come. So a bunch of solders are seen carrying a walky talky and were marching. As they were marching the sergeant moved up to observe. "Ok, everyone in the other room, it's almost time for cake" Cloud said to the kids. Then when they all left the sergeant gestured an order and two paratroopers jumped off the edge and their parachutes opened. When they landed they gave to okay and they threw down the rope. One of them caught it and everyone slid down.

Everyone gathered in front of the table. "And this is how we find out what's in those presents" Crash said.

The solders are then seen marching into place. "Okay who's hungry?" Cloud said while in the other room. Then all the solders made a pose and stood still. "I got a very special.." Cloud was interrupted when he stepped on one of them. "Great. I thought I told Sora to clean up" Cloud said as he kicked them aside.

"What is taking them so long?" Yoshi complained. "These guys are professionals, they're the best. Come on they're not laying down on the job" Crash said.

Quite coincidentally, they are seen laying down on the job then they got back up and marched into place. A groan was heard and the sergeant looked and saw one was injured. "Go without me. Just go!" the solder said. "A good solder never leaves a man behind" the sergeant said. Then when the walky talky was close enough to the ground they released it and the solders grabbed it and continued marching into place. A ball was seen bouncing down the hall and the sergeant started walking faster into position and gave the injured solder to the medic and they pulled him in and the sergeant got in before the kids went by. The kids are then seen running after the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I own nothing

We see the clone solders getting the walky talky ready in a plant. The medic was working on the wound one of the solders got. Then the sergeant pulled out his binoculars and looked at the presents. "There they are" the sergeant said.

Crash and the rest of the group were waiting to hear from the solders and then the walky talky said "Come in mother bird come in mother bird" the sergeant said through the walky talky. "This is it! This is it! Quiet, quiet, quiet" Crash said. "Alright Sora is opening his first present now" the sergeant said through the walky talky. "Angel. Angel. Angel. Hey I can dream can I?" Stitch said. "The bow's coming off. It's.. it's a.. a lunchbox. We got a lunch box" the sergeant said. "A lunchbox?" Crash asked. "Lunchbox?" Stitch said in disbelief. "For lunch" Bolt said laughing. "Ok second present. Is.. bed sheets" the sergeant said. "Who invited that kid?" Stitch asked.

As time went by, the presents were being opened one by one. Until only one was left. "Ok, last present" Cloud said. "We're on our last present now" the sergeant said. "Last present!" Crash said. "It's a big one.. it's... a board game. Repeat, Battleship" the sergeant said. Crash sighed in relief and all the toys cheered. Crashzilla then knocked Stitch over by accident and Stitch fell apart. "Hey!" Stitch said. "Sorry koala man" Crashzilla said.

"Good job men. Pack it up, we're going home" the sergeant said. A solder then turned it off.

"What did I tell you huh? Nothing to worry about" Crash said. "I knew you were right all along Crash. Never doubted you for a second" Bolt said glaring at Stitch. Stitch just gave a whatever look.

"Oh. What's this?" Cloud said pulling a surprise present. "Wait! Turn that thing back on!" the sergeant shouted.

"Come in Mother bird. Cloud has pulled out a surprise present from the closet. It's a big one, Sora's really excited about this one. It's a huge thing!" the sergeant said. Then kids got in the way. "Wait, wait we can't see it" the sergeant said. "It's a..." the sergeant said pausing.

"It's a what? What is it?" Yoshi asked in an excited tone and hitting the table. Then the walky talky falls and the batteries fall out. "Oh no!" Yoshi said. "Way to go you stupid dinosaur" Crashzilla said. Then they were arguing on how the batteries while Crash was trying to tell them. Then Crash just jumped down and put the batteries in himself.

The kids then ran past the solders. "Red alert! Sora's coming upstairs" the sergeant said.

Then Crash putted them together. "There" Crash said. "Sora's coming! Repeat, assume positions now!" the sergeant said. "Sora's coming! Everybody get into your places hurry!" Crash yelled. "Gotta find my spot. Gotta find.." Yoshi said then ran into the trash can and fell over. Then Crash got into his spot and was like he was before. The kids then came in like a riot and they were playing around. Crash got pushed off his spot and a box landed in his spot. "It's time for cake!" Cloud said. Then all the kids ran down stairs. Then the toys just slowly got out and walked to the bed to see what happened. "What the heck is up there?" Bolt asked. "Crash. Who's up there with ya?" Yoshi asked. Crash then came out from under the bed. "Crash? What are you doing under the bed?" Bolt asked. "Uh, nothing. It's just kids had too much ice cream and it was just a mistake" Crash said. "Well that mistake is sitting in your spot crash" Stitch chuckled. "Have you been replaced?" Yoshi asked. "Hey, what did I tell you earlier? Nobody's getting replaced. So lets all be polite and give whatever a nice big.. Sora's room welcome" Crash said. Then he climbed up the bed.

A/N: Sorry again for the bad cut off, but I have to stop somewhere. Check out my other stuff when you get the chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I own nothing but my OC.

Crash peaks above the bed and sees a creature on four legs with purple scales, wings and horns on his head. The creature then starts to move and Crash gulps. The as the creature looks around some more he finally spoke. "Where am I?" the creature asked. He looks over at the box he came in. "The portal!" the creature said with a gasp. "Drat.. this'll take forever to fix" the creature said. Then he realized the ground wasn't steady. Then he started to jump on it.

We see the rest of the group waiting to see what's up there. "What's going on do you think?" Yoshi asked. "How should I know? I'm not a psychic" Crashzilla said.

The creature is now seeing jumping and having fun while Crash is there left with his jaw dropped. Crash then snapped out of it and spoke. "Um.. hi" Crash said. The creature looks at Crash and assumes he's a threat. So the creature get in his attack position about ready to attack Crash. "Wait, hold on. Sorry didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Crash and this is Sora's room. That's all I wanted to say. And also there has been a bit of a mix up. This is my.. spot see the bed here" Crash was saying then the creature didn't see him as a threat anymore after he saw a hero mark on him. "Well it's good to know there is other hero's around here. I'm Spyro the Dragon, the fighter for freedom in the Dragon Realms. My portal brought me here by mistake" Spyro said. "Yes, it is a mistake. Because you see this here is my spot" Crash said. "I'm a little low on power. Do you have and gems or crystals around here that I can use?" Spyro asked. "Let's see.. we got triple A's" Crash said. Then Spyro saw some heads and tackled Crash to protect him by the possible danger. "Who goes there?" Spyro shouted in question. "It's ok.. friend" Yoshi said. "You know these guys?" Spyro asked Crash. "Yes. They're Sora's toys" Crash said. "Alright everyone. You're clear to come up" Spyro said getting off of Crash.

"I'm Spyro the Dragon. I come in peace" Spyro said. "Oh! I'm so glad you're not a monster!" Yoshi said shaking Spyro's paw. "Thank you.. for that.. kind welcome" Spyro said a little unsure. "Hey, what does that button do?" Yoshi asked pointing to Spyro's chest. "I'll show you" Spyro said as he pressed it. "**I love**.." the voice box said in a girly tone. Spyro then punched this chest and it stopped. "Heh.. a slight malfunction" Spyro said. Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged. "You know.. Crash has something like that. He's got a pull string" Bolt said. "Yeah.. except it sound as if it was from a junk yard" Stitch said chuckling a little. "Yeah. So where are you from?" Crashzilla asked. "I'm from a place called the Dragon Realms. I search around to find gems, crystals and eggs. I also protect the innocent and fight evil. Most importantly against Malfor the dark master of evil!" Spyro said. At the same time Crash looked at the back of the box and he said the exact same thing the description said. "Really? I'm from Disney" Stitch said. "And I'm from Nintendo" Yoshi said.

"I don't think they ever saw a new toy before" Crash said to Pasadena. "Of course. Look at him. He more abilities than an action figure" Pasadena said. "Did I mention I can breath fire?" Spyro said. Everyone reacted amazed. "Hey. How come you can't breath fire Crash?" Stitch asked in an insulting way. "He doesn't... it's a little light bulb that blinks!" Crash said annoyed. "What's with him?" Crashzilla said. "Fire envy" Stitch said. "Ok that's enough! Look we're all.. 'very impressed' with Sora's new toy" Crash said. "Toy?" Spyro asked. "Toy?" Spyro asked. "T-O-Y. 'Toy'" Crash said. "Excuse me. But I think the word you're looking for is.. 'hero'". "The word I'm looking for.. I can't say. Because there's young figures here" Crash said. "Getting kinda tense aren't ya?" Stitch said. "Oh Spyro, I have a question. What does a hero actually do?" Yoshi asked. "He's not a hero! He doesn't fight evil or.. breath fire and fly!" Crash said. "Excuse me.. do these mean anything to you?" Spyro said gesturing to his wings. "What? These? Plastic. You can't fly" Crash said. "They're scales so i can fly" Spyro said. "No.. you can't" Crash said. "Yes I can" Spyro said. "You can't" Crash said. "Can" Spyro said. "Can't, can't, can't!" Crash said a little louder. "I'll fly around this room with my eyes closed!" Spyro said. "Okay mister Spywo. Prove it" Crash said. "Alright, then I will" Spyro said walking off. "Stand back everyone" Spyro said walking through the crowd. Crash just shook his head knowing he will fail.

Spyro then walks to the side of the bed. And sees the rest of the toys down there. Spyro take a deep breath, closed his eyes and jumps off. He then bounces off the ball, conveniently lands on a car on a track. The car takes him down and through the loopy track and launches him into a plain that's hanging from the celling. The plain spins him around a few times and Spyro gets launched off and lands perfectly on his feet. He then opens his eyes and sees Crash. "Can" Spyro said. Everyone then cheered. "Thank you. Thank you" Spyro said to the crowd. "That wasn't flying! That was.. falling with style!" Crash tried to explain. "That move really works for you. Can you teach me that?" Stitch asked Spyro. Bolt just laughs. "Oh shut up. They'll see. I'm still Sora's favorite toy" Crash said.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I own nothing but my OC.

Sora is seen bouncing on the bed with his toy, Crash.

_I was on top of the world_

_it was right in my pocket_

Sora jumps off the bed and plays with Crash a little bit.

_I was living the life_

_Things were just the way they should be_

Sora then sets Crash down and imitates Spyro using his fire breath on Crash.

_When out the sky like a bomb comes some little punk in a portal_

Sora then goes in the closet and comes out dressed as Spyro.

_Now all of the sudden, some strange things are happening to me_

"Spyro, to the rescue!" Sora said as he ran out of his room. Crash looks and begins to feel rejected.

_Strange things are happening to me_

Crash sees that all of his posters, pictures and stuff were replaced with Spyro stuff.

_Strange things_

Crash then looks down and sees his blanket was replaced with Spyro's blanket.

_Strange things are happening to me.._

We see Yoshi try to roar, but fails. Then Spyro showed what position he needed to be to roar. Then Yoshi roars and Stitch gets blown away.

_Ain't no doubt about it_

Yoshi then grabs Spyro's hand and shakes it.

Crash sees a picture of Spyro and grabs it. Crash then looks over to see Spyro talking to the others. Crash then rips the picture up.

_I had friends_

_I had lots of friends_

We then see everyone lifting weights while Spyro is doing push-ups.

_Now my friends are long gone_

_And I'm doing the best I can to carry on_

We then see Stitch attempting to lift a heavy weight. Then as he tried to lift it his arms popped off.

_I had power (power)_

_I was respected (respect)_

Crash was looking for Bolt under the bed and saw his tail around the corner.

_But not anymore_

Then it shows everyone helping Spyro to get his portal in position to get fixed.

_And I've lost the love to the one whom I adored_

Crash then gets so made hi kicks the checkerboard and a piece bounces back and into his mouth.

_Let me tell you about the strange things are happening to me_

Spyro scratches Bolt's chin and his tail wags and hits Crash a couple of times, then Crash knocks his rear end off and he fell.

_Strange things_

Sora is now putting away all the toys in his chest. Then he holds Crash and Spyro in his hands and thought about who he should sleep with.

Then it's eventually revealed that Sora chose Spyro to sleep with.

_Strange things are happening to me.._

_Ain't no doubt about it_

_Strange things_

Crash is now seen in the chest looking at them sleeping. Crash felt hurt. So he closed the chest and went to sleep.

A/N; Sorry yet again for having another short chapter... I promise to at least make the story telling parts longer than what I use for the song parts. See ya around.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I own nothing but my OC.

Crash opens the chest and sees that Sora left. "Gah! Finally!" Crash said opening the chest. Then he looked around and sees Spyro talking to a group of toys. "What's he up to now?" Crash asked himself as he tried to climb over. Then his foot got caught and he fell down. He then got up and listened.

"It seems as if I am accepted in your cult. Your chief, Sora, has put his name on my paw" Spyro said showing them his paw. "Wow. And in permanent ink" Yoshi said. Crash saw this and was getting angry. "Well.. I best get back to repairing the portal" Spyro said walking off.

Crash then looked at his shoe and saw Sora's name. Crash then sighs. "Don't let it bother you" Pasadena said walking up to Crash. "Oh, nothing's bothering me" Crash lied. "Listen. I know Sora's excited about Spyro. But you know he'll always have a special place for you" Pasadena said as Stitch walks by. "Yeah, like the attic" Stitch said chuckling as he went by. "Alright! That's it!" Crash said storming off.

Spyro is seen examining the portal. "Hand me some of that sticky paper" Spyro said. Then one of the toys went off to get it. As Spyro was seen still working on the portal, Crash comes along. "Listen you reptile. You stay away from Sora, he's mine. And nobody is taking him away from me" Crash said. "What are you talking about? Where's that sticky paper?" Spyro asked. "And another thing.. stop with this stupid... hero.. thing.. it's getting on my nerves" Crash said. "Are you challenging me?" Spyro said. "Oh so you want to do it the hard way huh?" Crash said punching his fist. "Don't try it" Spyro said. "Oh yeah? Tough guy!" Crash said grabbing Spyro's horns and they snap off. "Gah! My horns!" Spyro said then started to panic. Crash then just looked annoyed. Then he put Spyro's horns back in place. "How dare you try something like that! I could have had serious brain damage!" Spyro said. "Wait.. you really think you're Spyro the Dragon? All this time I thought it was an act. Hey guys look, it's the real Spyro the Dragon!" Crash said laughing mockingly. "You're mocking me aren't you?" Spyro said. "Now what gave that idea? Spyro! Look! A gem!" Crash said pointing above Spyro. "Where?" Spyro asked. Then Crash started laughing. He then laughed so hard he fell on his back. Spyro then slowly turned to him and gave him an angry look.

Evil laughter and barking was heard from out the window. Crash stopped laughing and Bolt hid under the bed. "Uh oh" Crash said. "It's Vegeta" Bolt said. "I thought he was at summer camp" Yoshi said. "They must have let him out early this year" Crashzilla said as he was relaxing on the shelf. All of them then went to the window and saw Kid Vegeta throwing rocks at a toy. "Who is it now?" Stitch asked. "I can't tell. Does anybody have binoculars?" Crash asked. A random hand hands Crash binoculars and the string goes behind his head as he looks and sees a G.I. Joe. "It's a G.I. Joe action figure" Crash asked. Spyro moves up to take a look. "What's going on?" Spyro asked. "Nothing that concerns you dragons. Just us toys" Crash said rudely. "I better look anyway" Spyro said taking the binoculars unintentionally strangling Crash. Spyro takes a look and sees the G.I. Joe action figure. "Why is that solder strapped to a bomb?" Spyro asked. But all he heard was choking noises. He then looks and sees Crash all blue. "Oops" Spyro said. He then quickly took off the string around Crash's neck and Crash gasped for air. "Sorry about that" Spyro said. "You can ask you know" Crash said. "True. Now.. about that?" Spyro said pointing at kid Vegeta and a metal dog. "Well the metal dog is Evil Goderd. The psycho kid is Vegeta. And that's a G.I. Joe action figure strapped to bomb that's being lit... The bomb is lit!" Crash shouted and everyone took cover. The bomb then blew up and pieces of the action figure fly all over the place.

"And he's gone!" Vegeta said happily and laughing evilly. "I could have stopped him" Spyro said. "I would love to see you try. Of course you would have made a good fireworks attraction" Crash said. "The sooner we move, the better" Pasadena said.

A/N: Sorry for it being short and everything, but as I said before I'm trying my best to make these chapters as good as I can. Now I haven't really worked on this in a long time and I do apologize for that, but now I'm going to try to get this, The Lizard King and Godzilla and Mothra: Junior's Return done before I do anything else. So again, I'm sorry for this little messy chapter, but I got caught in other things. So anyway, hope this was ok for you and I hope you are enjoying this parody.


End file.
